The Soft Soul  of Damon
by XLovegiirlX
Summary: Heey, ONE SHOT ! This a kinds of feeling inside of Damon pov,  mostly it shows how damon thinks of some certain stuff in the serie ! A Must read! i sucka at Summeries! Totally! Give it a chance! Damon Elana. ILoveDamon. Rated K  Just because ;


****

_I always thought that Damon was very bad in the beginning of the book of the show, he was the really bad guy, but after reading of watching, it makes you slowly fall in love with him, he can attract a lot of brown haired/eyed girls who are single and believe in amazing love stories with the happy end and sometimes a hot vampire. Hehe sorry for that, just saying that I was inspired by the change of the books or series that Damon really changed of he showed us his real him! Ok never mind just read if you want to and give me your opinion! Doesn't matter what, I see criticism as free advice. Thank you and please review this story!_

_Love,_

_Sahar_

**I don't own Damon, I wish I did, because if he was mine, you won't be able to see him at all. Because I won't be sharing. Only The amazing Lj Smith does! **

**

* * *

**

Damon

isn't that bad as you think he is, he always… Well almost always tried to be good in his own eyes, he tried, but never succeed. So after failing he stopped trying… and that is something he mostly regrets, because he knows now, how much doing the good can make life easier for now and later. He saw his brother and himself suffer from the lost of their life, the love of their life, the girl who was an angel in their eyes, the girl who they loved more than anything else... nothing mattered, only she did. They forgot the world around them when the girl was in presence.

Now he knows, after so many years, he knows how deep of a devil she was, how ugly she was from inside… they both feel used. His little brother at least found something at the end, the girl who looks like her, but is a real angel.

And after a time, hurt slowly leaves, it always does, but never stops, hurt will less, but never go away completely. Damon knows this as the best, and when he sees his brother together with the girl... he gets angry, at everybody, at his brother, at the girl at the devil and god.

Nowadays, he doesn't only hate that Devil more and more … but he slowly makes a important relation with Elena, the relation of good... No very good friends. And he hates every minute of it, but he cant help himself... he needs someone to trust him, he needs someone to care if he is hurt, and Elena is someone like that. And he doesn't like that either, the part that he gets a weakness to Elena.

After her mother comes up and she just confess that he is in love with Elena, makes it not worst or better, it just makes it all harder and more awkward, especially when his little brother cant take it and gets in the jealous boyfriend state.

And he knows he is wrong, but he can't stop himself, he tried everything and will try to make Elena see him more as the good guy. And he knows deep inside of him that whatever Elena would tell him, he would do it, without any seconds. Even if it was killing himself, he would do it. Right away.

Walking alone in the streets in Mystic falls isn't either very exciting. It's all sad and depressing here. Sometimes these memories are haunting him or he welcomes some of them with open arms.

And when he killed her brother, was something that even scared him self to death. He didn't care about Stefan or the police. The only thing he cared was that he ruined everything with her. He can't even think why he did it.

He can actually, those words she said were the most painful words ever. It was like she just pushed him in hot fire and didn't let him die. But of course she was right, but he wasn't by doing the response he did.

He hates himself, more than Elena ever would. And when he saw that the stupid girl almost shot her with her stupid weapon.. He couldn't think but protect her, if she died, everyone in this town would grief and if he died, no one will. Maybe Elena would. He thought grinning a little bit.

And these days being busy with Katherine didn't make life any easier at all. Every time he saw her, he always was amazed at the different between Elena and Katherine. He doesn't get why he was so obsessed with her.

And these days, when she was a little out of mind between Stefan and her problems... he though he might get happy... But he didn't because he didn't like Sad Elena. It was like the heart of this team this stupid gang I don't even want to belong with was Elena, and if she didn't live, these group was also not.

But nobody know how Damon was from inside, deep inside, only Elena knew a little. And that was enough for Damon to give his life up for her, because he had no one else.

He went to the streets and walked to his room, removing his clothes till he was in his boxers and placed his head into his pillow. And thanked god how awful his life was. Just when he wanted to close his eyes he heard his phone go off. Groaning he went to his phone and saw a message from Elena:

MESSAGE

_**Thanks for today,**_

_**x**_

_**Elena.**_

He smiled and pressed the off button... Life is not always that awful, sometimes it has great moments.

And like that Damon when to sleep. Never regretting that he lived.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

I hope you will give me your opinion about it.

Love,

Sahar


End file.
